The present disclosure generally relates to video conference systems and, in particular, to using a mobile device as a user interface to control a video conference system.
A video conference system is typically at a location where one or more video conference participants join with and participate in a video conference with other participants at other locations. A video conference system has a user interface for control of the video conference system at the video conference site. The user interface is typically a central device that each video conference participant at the video conference site must interact with to join the video conference (e.g., let other remote participants know the site participant is on the video conference). The user interface is also needed to control video conference features at the site (e.g., volume, camera positioning, self-display).